Tag Rules
•No Swearing at each other •No -Su*cide- •Don't enter someone's room unless you knock first •Keep angst in the Angst corner •Safe word is Doom-Only to be used if things are getting out of hand or if someone is uncomfortable •NO SELF HARM •Don’t post vaguely or multiple time ex: “Dad, Dad, Dad weary, Dad” Over over post once stop and keep with the rp flow •Only knock on rooms under the Bedroom category '-=+=-Roleplay Rules-=+=-' 1. Please take turns role playing. If two people are having a conversation, don’t interject one liners or your own thoughts that aren’t relevant to the conversation. 2. If someone has a clear plot, go with it. They had the idea for a reason and to derail it is rude. 3. Adding in your own personal angst on top of angst is also rude and distracts from the ideas and feelings the rp was going for. 4. It’s fine if you want to add something in but ask the people who are roleplaying first to see if it’s ok with them because it may not be. Always ask before adding in angst, character plot, or changes 5. One liners are ok but constantly saying “mom” “dad” “brother” etc. in an emotional way isn’t rp and isn’t helpful to the plot. Don’t do it. Actually put thought into your post or stay quiet. It’s distracting and spam. 6. A little bit of rebellion is fine once in a while but I am laying down the law right here and right now...DO NOT DISOBEY A DIRECT REQUEST FROM AZAZEL, ME, OR DEMON DAD!! YOU WILL BE TEMP. KICKED IF YOU REPEATEDLY DISOBEY!!! It is fucking rude and getting old. I don’t care if you’re an adult, child, or baby, that shit is disrespectful af. 7. I think it is perfectly fine that we add new people HOWEVER I want you all to realize the more people we add the less saturated our one on one time will be mom and dad are awesome but still human the more people we add the less fun this may actually get we love you all and we want to have fun and unfortunately that means limiting people entering the chat but it also means we keep bullies and trolls out it’s for our protection too 8. DO NOT HIDE YOUR FEELINGS FROM US!! We are humans behind the screens and if your feelings are hurt, come to us privately. We are still friends and mental health is important and to sweep your emotions under the rug is unfair to you and us. Unfair to you cause that’s not healthy. Unfair to us because there’s a problem that is easily fixed. I repeat DO NOT HIDE YOUR FEELINGS!!! THESE ARE FIXABLE ISSUES!! 9. HANDLE PERSONAL DRAMA OUTSIDE THE CHAT!!! 10. Don't leave mom out anymore. We all love dad but mom needs some love too. 11. Please use the rooms for what they're meant to be used for. This will help keep the server tidy and it will cause less confusion and uproar. 12. Do not bounce back and forth between rooms. This server is, in fact, wonderfully designed by Azazel to be like a house. HOWEVER, If you are in one room having a conversation, I highly doubt you’re in the basement too handling a one on one. Keep yourself to realistic standards. 13. If you are asked to stop, STOP!!! You are not a child! You understand "No"!! Respect it!! 14. Any and all decisions, after thorough discussion, made by Azazel, Dad or Mom are solidified. If more discussion is needed, we will give it more thought. But once the decision is made, do not argue it. We are a supporting and loving family. So let's start acting like it~ heart heart heart